


A Short Biography of Kieran Duffy

by Kierxn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: I Wrote This In School, Kieran Duffy Kinnie Moment, biography, less than 500 words, quick write, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierxn/pseuds/Kierxn
Summary: Read the title. That's all it is. 444 words about Kieran Duffy.
Kudos: 3





	A Short Biography of Kieran Duffy

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi  
> i was supposed to be answering questions about career counseling but instead i wrote this and submitted it to the teacher  
> i feel sick today but im at school anyways + it's friday, so i might as well do whatever

Kieran Duffy is a character from the video game Red Dead Redemption 2. He is originally part of the O’Driscoll gang (a gang ran by the main gang’s rival, Colm O’Driscoll), but early on in the game becomes the prisoner and later becomes a member of the Van der Linde gang, a gang ran by Dutch Van der Linde.  
Kieran has a notable past of being a victim. His parents both died of cholera when he was very young and the only things he knew when they passed were horses and fishing (I will speak more on that in a moment.) Kieran later drafted into the army but things didn’t go well and he was forced into the prior mentioned O’Driscoll gang. He ran with them but after surviving an attack on an O’Driscoll gang camp done by the Van der Linde gang, Kieran is hogtied and practically kidnapped by one Arthur Morgan.   
For several weeks, Kieran was held prisoner and threatened with starvation if he didn’t give the Van der Linde gang information, although he didn’t know much. Even when the gang moved from the freezing, snowy mountains to a more suitable spot called Horseshoe Overlook, Kieran was kept tied to a tree and interrogated regularly.  
Later, Dutch (the leader of the gang) threatened to geld the man if he didn’t give any info. Finally, Kieran gives the gang the location of Colm O’Driscoll and is forced to go along to the attack on the spot.   
Unfortunately, Kieran was wrong, and Colm was not there. However, by fate and the way he saved Arthur Morgan’s life, Kieran is allowed to stay with the gang afterwards instead of being released into the wilderness to die.   
Kieran is never fully accepted into the family-like Van der Linde gang, but makes friends with a woman named Mary-Beth and can, if the player chooses, befriend Arthur in a way. 

Kieran’s main hobbies are cleaning, caring for the gang’s horses, and fishing. Like what was mentioned earlier, he grew up only knowing horses and fishing, so he is very good at both of those skills. He is often seen cleaning tables and doing chores, or brushing the gang’s horses. He also cleans the saddles a lot and can be seen doing so at almost any time of the day.  
Kieran can also take Arthur, if the player chooses, on a small fishing trip, where he demonstrates his true prowess and excitement for the task.  
A few additional facts are that his father was Irish, his horse is named Branwen, and his death (yes, he dies) was an incredibly horrifying one that is often labelled as “the headless horseman.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that this may not be 200% accurate it was made to introduce kieran to somebody who doesnt know him lol  
> also im not quite right in the head rn so . yeah! !!


End file.
